heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerald’s Tonsils
Gerald's Tonsils is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis The kids are practicing the song "Moonlight bay" for their performance at the Spring concert in two weeks. Mr. Simmons is especially impressed by Gerald's enthusiasm. Gerald is awaiting the concert eagerly. After school he tells Arnold how great he finds that nearly everyone is coming to the concert. On their way home they meet Harvey the mailman who recommends Gerald to take care of his voice. The next day, Gerald has a sore throat. Dr. Steiglitz suggests that to take out his tonsils would be best. Gerald recovers pretty fast from the surgery, unlike his voice which now sounds totally different. When he calls Arnold, his friend doesn't recognize his new voice. At practice Gerald sounds even worse, so that Stinky offers to take on Gerald's solo. However, Gerald doesn't give up so easily. He gargels a mixture of water, lemon juice, honey and salt, practices his scales for hours and takes a vapour-bath. However, nothing helps. Gerald is desperate and doesn't want to go to the spring concert anymore. Arnold suggests that they ask Dr. Steiglitz for advice. The doctor says that he remembers only one person who has had that exact same problem before: Harvey the mailman. So the boys ask him and Harvey tells them that at that time he felt just like Gerald. However, he then decided to follow the example of his favorite blues singer and started to accept his new raspy voice. Gerald is finally confident in himself again so that he can sing at the concert, and his performance at the Spring concert is a huge success. Trivia thumb|200px|right|"A Freak of Nature Remix" by Jim Lang *Brainy, Eugene, and Nadine aren't in the class singing group. *This episode was shown before the episode "Rich Kid", so Lorenzo (who is standing between Helga and Iggy) wasn't identified the first time the episode was shown. *Gerald's operation is at the Drymon Medical Clinic. Derek Drymon is one of the show's "regular" directors. *Instead of the normal credit music, Jim Lang did a remix called "A Freak of Nature". *This episode was made to show that going through puberty didn't stop Jamil Walker Smith from voicing Gerald. Another reason was that the producers were unable to find a suitable voice actor to replace him. So the producers had no other choice but to keep Jamil to continue the role of Gerald which it was still good. cause jamil started making his voice a character voice for the show. *This is not the only time moonlight Bay would be sung in the series. It was also sung in the episode "Big Sis." Goofs *Gerald's doctor's name is spelled "Murray Stieglitz" on the sign, but "Steiglitz" in the credits. *When the curtain goes down, Phoebe's legs are blue. *Lorenzo was wearing a blue suit as Harvey was coming in to show how Gerald really sang it. *Francesca Marie Smith is credited only as Helga, even though Sheena speaks as well. See also *Lyrics from this episode *Quotes from this episode Category:Episodes